Objective is to establish the acute safety of a liquid formulation of immune globulin intravenous (Human) [IGIV] in patients with primary immunodeficiency disorders, and to compare the pharmacokinetics properties of liquid IGIV S/D to the commercially available lyophilized equivalent.